The Blade Of Love: May It Forever Burn!
by Twilitwolfcait
Summary: Jinkuro has always loved Momohime, but what happens when she is kidnapped by a monk named Shinigami? Find out by clicking the ever-so-charming title.  T for some gore later on.
1. In the Beginning

Wolf: Konichiwa…I know it has been a while, and for this I do wish to apaolgise.

Jinkuro: Tch.

This is somewhat of an AU…please just give it chance…thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MURAMASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM...**thanks.

* * *

><p>.:1:.<p>

The serene silence that came after death was what Jinkuro…existed for.

Silence.

This simple absence of sound, though, and movement always made his heart soar with joy.

Although, fighting was always fun.

Yes, that is one thing he couldn't deny, he LOVED fighting.

The rush of adrenalin was more addicting than sake had ever been.

"Jinkuro?"

'Such a pretty voice.'

He turned slowly, so he wouldn't startle the owner of the pretty voice,

And he was glad he took said precautions.

There stood a doe-eyed brunette.

Such an enchanting innocence radiated from her eyes that it almost made him regret killing,

Almost, but not quite.

He knew, deep within his heart that he was born to kill,

To become the mortal version of Shinigami-sama himself.

But this girl!

Oh how she made him question every move!

Every nod, every smile, every brush of their hands seemed like an elaborate dance to Jinkuro.

Had he moved his hand at the right time?

Did he smile at her at the right time?

Did he look okay?

Was here any blood on his clothes?

"Yes Momohime?"

Such a pretty smile adorned her gentle face.

"Will you walk with me? I-I have a feeling someone…will get hurt tonight."

Ah, the famous woman's intuition.

"Of course Momohime, please allow me a moment to gather my equipment."

Quickly, almost at an inhuman rate, he gathered his armor and…

His sword.

"Shall we?" He stood from his kneeling position, and took in his surroundings.

It was a rather elaborate garden in which the young woman and he liked to haunt.

Sakura trees filled the air with sweet perfumes, soft green grass made it a perfect resting place, and one couldn't forget….

The kind young princess that wandered within it.

Whom was watching him quietly.

"Yes, momohime?"

The blush informed him that he wasn't supposed to catch her watching.

"Jinkuro, would you save me… if I were to be kidnapped?"

Why would she ask such a question?

"Of course."

Didn't their friendship, or in his case secret crush, tell her as much?

A dark, eerie smile broke across her soft features, and an even more disturbing voice came forth from her red lips.

"**Come and get her then, Jinkuro..."**

And with that, the girl, his Momohime disappeared in a flash of red light…

And left behind only her sweet scent.

Jinkuro remembered that horrid voice,

It was the voice of the one whom wished only for his death…

the monk Shinigami.

"Don't worry Momohime…I'll get you back, no matter what the cost, I'll search for you…"

And with that simple vow he set off to recover his lost love.

Little did he know, those simple words bound his soul to hers...

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p>Wolf: Of course this is all new, and it all belongs to their rightful owners. Yes this plot is somewhat original...so...yeah.<p>

Jinkuro: Review please.

Wolf: Yes my stories do tend to die quickly so…I request one review per chapter in order for me to continue…any **Kind** and/or constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Shinigami!

Wolf: Thank you, Koven-Moonshadow for being the first to review.

Jinkuro: Hai, thank you Moonshadow-san.

Discalimer: I don't own Muramasa: The Demon Blade, but I do, however, own the monk Shinigami. Please ask before using him, or my story line. Thank you.

* * *

><p>.:2:.<p>

* * *

><p>Years ago, when Jinkuro was still quite young,he had been very…reckless.<p>

And in this horrid recklessness he had killed many innocents…among those innocents was a monk…

Named Shinigami.

Oh the shame that he had felt in his blackened heart!

That day, he gave up fighting for such a sadistic form of power, and in turn…

Became the happiest man on earth.

That month, he was hired as the body guard for the beautiful princess, Momohime.

Ah, the way her face bloomed with an adorably red color when their eyes locked for the first time!

"The absolute picture of beauty." He sighed as he ran away from the castle gardens.

But a darker mystery haunted his mind…

How did his most valuable person, and the monk that he killed, meet?

Then it clicked.

Momohime had visited the graveyard in which Shinigami was buried, without Jinkuro.

'And the poor girl must've been possessed by him.'

A sharp growl escaped his throat, and a young couple ceased staring at each other, only to turn their eyes upon the retreating form of Jinkuro.

Ideas of ripping Shinigami's soul to pieces flooded his enraged brain as he erupted into the bamboo forest.

* * *

><p>"Young sir?"<p>

The aged voice startled him somewhat, and he automatically ripped out his sword.

An elderly man sat on the side of the road, pipe in hand, and a mysterious air about him, beckoned him over.

"Be you the protector of Momohime-sama?"

"Hai"

"Why did she say she was headed toward Hida?"

Jinkuro's eyes furrowed in confusion as the old man said:

"I am the keeper of this road, and when I asked her where she was off to…she simply said 'the mountains in Hida', do you know why son?"

"Iie."

And with that, Jinkuro rushed down the road.

Why Hida?

She had confessed to loving the tales of the mountain god there, no matter how gruesome they where, perhaps Shinigami had found such memories and decided to bring her there.

But what would he gain from it?

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

Flash!

Jinkuro was caught off guard by a bomb thrown by a group of ninja, and his eyes burned from the intense blast.

However, when a shrunken came flying towards his pale face, he ripped his sword from its sheath, and blocked it quickly.

The sharp piece of metal buried itself in the blue-clothed shoulder of its owner.

The lone nin charged Jinkuro again, only to have a sword put through his stomach.

"Heheheh…fool." A twisted smile covered Jinkuros face as he pulled his sword up, and through, the body of the ninja.

Before this was done, the nin's soul fluttered into Jinkuro's sword.

"One of a possible one hundred souls." The silky voice of his sword informed him, and the blood upon its blade was sucked into its glimmering self.

"I shall feed you again, soon."

He stepped over the aftermath of his fight, and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Momohime, where are you?" he whispered with both his voice and his soul, and he thought he smelled the flowery scent…<p>

of the princess he loved.

* * *

><p>Wolf: Hmmm…a bit of a past here, and a fight there, but next time on "The Blade Of Love: May It Forever Burn!" Jinkuro will head to Hida, and perhaps spend some time in the hot springs?<p>

Jinkuro: =.="

Wolf: However, I do want another review! Or no JinkuroxMomohime for you!


	3. Hot Springs

Twilitwolfcait: Thank you Souldin for your review, and all of your constructive tips.

Jinkuro: Twilitwolfcait doesn't own Muramasa in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>.:3:.<p>

Rural Japan flowed past Jinkuro with each step of his sandaled foot.

Sakura trees, filled to the brim with pink blossoms that cascaded away with the slight breeze, lined the dirt roads. Babbling brooks, that sang songs of serenity to the gods above, traveled along with him. The sheer mountains stretched high into the sky, and seemingly held heaven itself upon their backs. Finally, the kindest people in all of the land where never far, always offering warm food and wise words.

Then, the scenery changed as he walked into the mysterious depths of the forest.

Massive trees stretched their finger-like branches toward the sky. Birds sang their various sonatas to their preferred mates, and were answered accordingly. Wild boars squealed every few feet, and a few were rummaging about the foliage, continuing their never-ending search for sustenance. The odd soul was sucked up by his sword, which, of course, strengthened it greatly.

* * *

><p>Gods how he hated the forest!<p>

The slight darkness created by the trees, and their sheer massiveness, accommodated droves of ninjas.

Not that he had a problem with cutting them down.

Jinkuro would only draw his sword. Then, with a few flicks of his tanned wrist, all of the idiots would be dead, and their souls would leisurely float into the glimmering steel of his blade. Though, the odd shiruken, or blasted bomb, would connect with his skin.

Though, there was one thing he loved about the forest:

Those sweet, sweet monkeys, whom led him to a hot spring whenever he spoke to them.

"Now this…this must be heaven!" He groaned as he momentarily relaxed. The smooth pebbles at the bottom of the steaming pool would massage his large feet. The babbling of the monkeys was quite relaxing to his tired senses. While the never-ending landscape, created by the giant boulders that fell from the ceiling of the cave, always created an air of humbling mystery.

All of these things picked at the strings of his tired mind, and he fell asleep…

but not before he caught sight of Hamuko's hairpiece.

* * *

><p>Twilitwolfcait: Gomensai for the shortness of this chapter!<p>

Jinkuro: Review…

Twilitwolfcait: say "please"

Jinkuro: *walks off*

Twilitwolfcait: next time on "The Blade of Love: May It Forever Burn!": *gasp* Momohime's Hairpiece, ah so this must mean Jinkuro's on the right path! or is he? Hida grows closer to him every day...do I hear thunder? Review, please! Or no Jinkuro for you~


	4. Hope in the Hot Spring

.:4:.

Time slowed within the steamy cave in which Jinkuro bathed, and he found himself reaching toward the monkey that was the temporary home of a lavish hair clip. Cherry blossoms, skillfully sculpted from rose quartz, gleamed tauntingly at the tired man, and the faint scent of his beloved tickled his nostrils.

The little, red faces of curious monkeys stared at him, and they had begun to chatter amongst themselves. Their soft whispers did nothing to deter the scarred man as he reached, ever-so-slowly, towards the dainty object, and, to his dark eyes, nothing else existed at that moment.

"Ooh?"

The lone monkey, small and cute, had whooped at the large man, as he drew closer to the object, and it was then that he paused.

Their eyes locked, and an instance of soul-shattering hope passed from man to creature.

Jinkuro saw fear momentarily flit across its face, followed by a supreme understanding, and finally a sense of peace washed over himself.

The monkey, whom was a small female, saw a great sorrow within his eyes, and noted the way he had stared at the clip with familiarity.

So, very carefully so as to keep the clip in pristine condition, she placed it within his palm, and stared at him intently.

He couldn't help the smile that bloomed from his lips, and his ne friend only hooted happily at his display of joy.

"Momohime…I'm coming for you." Jinkuro's words echoed throughout the cavern; with a renewed strength, he dressed, and continued upon his way.

* * *

><p>The glistening snows of Hida chilled Jinkuro to the bone, but the beauty of the landscape wasn't taken away.<p>

The trees stretched their frozen fingers up toward the sky, as if hunting for a warmer climate. The brooks no longer babbled, instead they were frozen in place, no longer allowed to sing their praises to the gods. The faces of the mountains had gained white beards, and the clouds only seemed too happy to dump their precious loads upon Jinkuro's weary form.

Snow women, those dreadful beings, sang enchantingly, only to hurl spears made of ice at him. Ninja, more powerful than the ones before 'poof'ed', in and out of the territory, whom served as a nuisance for the weary samurai.

* * *

><p>Darkness swooped over the land, and the stars peeped out from the heavens. Monsters retreated into their caves, while the trees continued their eternal reaching. The relaxing scents of a rural inn relaxed his weary senses, and all too soon he drifted into the sweet oblivion of sleep…<p>

Only to dream of his beloved, until another day.

Though, the howling of an angry giant distorted his dreams...

* * *

><p>Twilitwolfcait: Thank you, Souldin!<p>

Jinkuro: *bows*

Twilitwolfcait: This chapter was horribly disconnected, but for a 4 o' clock in the morning piece, it's okay. Well...Next time on "The Blade of Love": Jinkuro has Momohime's hair clip! He must be on the right track, ne? Though, the giant seems angered by Jinkuro's appearance in Hida, what will the Giant do to our Samurai?


	5. The Princess, The Boar, and The Samurai

Twilitwolfcait: Sorry guys! I've been really sick! =.="

Jinkuro: *rolls eyes* She doesn't own Muramasa.

Cait: Very, sadly, true T.T

* * *

><p>Jinkuro's cozy stay at the traditional inn had been plagued by horrid nightmares of his Momohime being murdered by Shinigami. The mere thought of his 'Hime being hurt made his stomach churn violently, and it took all of his will not to viciously maim any innocent within striking distance.<p>

Though the ninja, and various other enemies were not **half** as lucky.

With a horrifying roar, another drove ninjas were struck down, their souls absorbed, and the bodies left in the glittering snow.

Jinkuro paused for half a moment to stare at the aftermath of his rage; then continued on toward the peak.

After a short period of climbing, a small, beautiful snowflake fluttered onto his nose, and a shiver rattled his body with her icy hands.

* * *

><p>"Momohime?" Jinkuro yelled over the howling winds of a blizzard, the likes of which were so powerful the tanned samurai was almost knocked off of his feet.<p>

"Momohime? Where are you?" He yelled desperately, his voice beginning to crack pitifully.

* * *

><p>Jinkuro climbed up, up, and up…<p>

His vision became filled with dark out lines, and glittering snowflakes.

All he heard was the screams of the wind.

All he felt was the cold shaking him violently.

Until he ran into a small, pink-clad woman.

"Jinkuro?" She gasped, and the samurai embraced the woman happily, the sheer bliss of finally seeing his beloved after such a long time clouding his judgment.

He didn't see the sick and twisted smile that contorted her face.

He also didn't see the giant, wild boar that slept feet away.

He most certainly did not expect his beloved to push him into said wild boar.

Momohime's eyes became black, and she lifted her small hands to the sky.

"**Oh Ancient Gods and Goddesses of a time that hath been long forgotten, help me take REVENGE upon my MURDERER!**" Shinigami screamed from inside Momohime.

Black lightening struck the giant boar that Jinkuro had landed upon,and it opened a horrifyingly red eye.

"_Who dares wake Izasaou from his slumber?" _ It snarled, and stood up rapidly.

Izasaou noticed Jinkuro just then, whom was trying to sneak over to the possessed Momohime.

"_A mortal, eh? Prepare to be punished then! Izasaou does not take kindly to being woken up!"_ It backed away, lowered its head and charged Jinkuro at full speed.

The only thing that crossed Jinkuro's mind as he drew his sword was:

'Why her and not me?'

* * *

><p>Jinkuro: *nods*<p>

Cait: He says "Please review!"


	6. Izasaou, the Mountain God

Cait: _Yea_ I know I haven't been posting anything…for a very long time Sorry guys…anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Souldin and angelbankai45.

I do not own Muramasa in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 6

The Giant boar charged wildly at Jinkuro, an angered roar escaping his horrifying snout. A tusk nicked the samurai's side as he leapt over the giant pig, and he sliced its furry side with a practiced ease. The giant boar turned, anger gleaming in its red eyes, and made another pass at the samurai. This time, Jinkuro dodged the god gracefully, and ran his sword down the length of his opponent. The pig howled in rage and agony, as Jinkuro stabbed him in the side. Then he turned, so quickly Jinkuro had little time to react, and knocked the samurai to the side. The sword was ripped out by the massive pig, and hurled onto the now bloodied snow.

"_Mortal, you have made a fatal mistake in crossing Izasaou! FEEL MY WRATH!"_

The boar tossed back its head and let loose a roar that knocked Jinkuro off his feet. The samurai shielded his eyes as a blinding, white light curled around the god. Suddenly, the light was gone, and a huge, imposing figure replaced the pig. The god was so tall, that his body stretched high into the heavens, and large, purple waves of magic radiated from the figure. Then, Izasaou's foot rushed at him, giving Jinkuro a small window of opportunity to dive and pick up his sword.

"_I will crush you like a BUG, mortal!"_

Again the foot came at him; instead of a kick, the god stomped his foot down sharply, causing a shockwave to radiate outwards from it. Jinkuro jumped over the wave, and landed upon the foot. The samurai delivered a series of punishing blows to the green foot, causing the god to howl with rage. Swiftly, Izasaou kicked his foot back and forth, knocking Jinkuro into the soft snow. Pain blossomed from his back, and stars exploded from behind his closed lids. The mountain god cackled gleefully, and brought his foot down for another stomp. The tanned warriors recovered just in time to dodge the foot and the shockwave; he landed upon the foot lightly and waited.

The god pulled his foot up to deliver another stomp, but saw the warrior leap into the clouds that surrounded his head. A surprised sound escaped his tusked mouth, as the samurai lunged at his face. Slice after slice was delivered to his face, and, in a panic, the god let loose a large pin wheel of pure power. Jinkuro snarled and hit it back towards Izasaou. When it connected, the god fell back, transforming as he did so. The samurai fell too, but his landing was cushioned by the giant pig's body.

Quickly, he lashed out at the dazed god, cutting up his side furiously.

_"Wait mortal! I-I can't….I concede!"_

Jinkuro backed away cautiously and allowed the god to get up. The red faded from the Izasaou's eyes, and the mountain god now watched Jinkuro with blue eyes.

_"I am sorry mortal, that monk's spell…it twisted my mind. Thank you for freeing me; let me show you to a hot spring in return."_

Jinkuro was doubtful of the god's words, but a small, sweet voice chimed in from beside him.

"Jinkuro…his words are true."

When the samurai turned, he saw a small, pink orb with Momohime's face on it. It smiled sweetly at him, and he gaped at it.

"M-Momohime?"


End file.
